total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Around the World
Overview Total Drama Around The World, or also known as Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 is the third season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 16 contestants, with three teams that will merge at a remainder of 8. To follow Kingstalk will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 4. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 18 October. Cast # Alejandro 6th place # Amy # Anne Maria 3rd Place # Beth # Brick 13th Place # Bridgette 8th place # Eva 7th place # Geoff 4th place # Harold 12th Place #Izzy 15th Place # Lightning 5th place #Mike 16th Place # Sadie 10th Place #Staci 14th Place # Trent 11th Place # Zoey 9th place Teams (In order of Arrival) 'Merge '(4 Remaining) #[[Bridgette|'Bridgette']] 8th place #Amy #[[Geoff|'Geoff']] 4th place #[[Alejandro|'Alejandro']] 6th place #[[Zoey|'Zoey']]' 9th place' #[[Lightning|'Lightning']] 5th place #Beth #[[Anne Maria|'Anne Maria']]' 3rd Place' # [[Eva|'Eva']] 7th place Destroying Dragons (3 Remaining) # Bridgette Merged 8th # Brick 13th place #''Amy Merged'' # Trent 11th Place #''Geoff'' Merged 4th Outstanding Olympians (2 Remaining) # Sadie 10th Place # Alejandro Merged 6th # Eva 13th place ''Merged 7th'' # Harold 12th place # Zoey Merged 9th Underdog Unicorns (3 Remaining) # Izzy 15th place # Lightning Merged 5th # Beth Merged # Anne Maria Merged 3rd # Mike 16th place # Staci 14th place Episode List Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'2' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'3' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'4' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'6' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'7' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'8' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'9' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'10' | | | |} Challenges Episode: # The teams would go to tallest tower of Seoul and they would need to answer some questions abouth Korean culture and history on order to make their elevators work, the first team to get up (10 rounds) wins, then the 2 teams remaining fight on a dramatic skit about a love triangle (Autumn in My Heart reference). # Teams must find Larry and Fang in the Ice Wilderness of the Antartic. And save Cameron from them. # The teams would go on a bob-sleigh challenge based on the Jamaica Me Sweat challenge. # The teams will need to perform a indian dance, after that they would need to get on a train to Calcutta and race to the Mother Teresa of Calcutta home for the dying "Nirmal Hriday". # This is a boxing match between one contestant chosen by a random drawn from each team. Is split into 8 rounds. Best 4 wins. # The pairs are chosen and must look for a specific item and first three to find them win part and get wheel barrels, in part 2, one of partners must build the pineapple person and then give it to the other partner and the partners will race to the volcano and run up it with the pineapple person, answer 3 TDWT questions and then throw it in the volcano. # The eliminated contestant would go on a race to carry some food to the people from Africa. Later, each contestant must find their animal which they are assigned, and bring it back to Chris, when they bring it back, they would have to train them and make them act. # Noah and Tyler try to capture the remaining contestants, but the "victims" would have the chance to solve some riddles and avoid the Rippers, the last two remaining win immunity. # The remaining contestants must go to the Estadio Universitario de Caracas and participate in a trivia played like a baseball game. # The remaining Contestants must find one of 4 past contestants on New York and then bring it to Chris with the respective big apple that they have. (Sky, Cody, Scott, and Gwen). # The Final 3 must show their talents, and are judged by Lindsay and Sugar. # TBA. Cameos # Dave (checks the passports) # None # Courtney (asks the contestants questions about the past 3 seasons) # Ezekiel (asks the contestants questions about the World) # Cameron (is captured by Fang and Larry, and must be saved in the challenge) # Katie (judges the bobsleigh challenge with Chef Hatchet) # Duncan (judges and demonstrates the challenge) # Jo and Heather (demonstrates the challenge; Boxing each other) # Samey and Samey Bot (shows where to unload the blocks) # Dawn (contestants must bring the animals to her, and then she takes care of them) # Noah and Tyler (they are Jack the Ripper, and must try and capture the remaining contestants) # Dakota (judges or demonstrates the challenge) # Cody, Scott, Sky, and Gwen (remaining contestants must find these characters, and bring back to Chris) # Lindsay and Sugar (judges the Talent Contest) # None (all eliminated contestants) Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season Category:Total Drama Around the World